creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
E.
El llanto resonaba por la habitación. Un hermoso can llamaba a su padre perdido. Su melena dorada temblaba por la bestia que lo miraba. Sus ojos oscuros chorreando sangre, le gritaban desde el rincón. Una flor que crece en la nieve. Acostumbrada al viento frío y a jugar con sus padres. Trístemente, el evento de fuego se produjo llevándolo a dejar caer sus hojas que habían resistido el otoño. Su propia manada lo habían abandonado. Mientras sus compañeros como hermosos ramos de flores se vendían, él los veía marcharse. Un perro sucio, descuidado, lloraba desconsolado en silencio. Lágrimas de sangre brotaban de sus dorados ojos. Manchando sus blancas mejillas con un olor de putrefacción, que alimentaba al señor de las larvas. -Hey, pequeño, deberíamos jugar. El día de su sorteo había llegado, el perro asustado se acercó a un cerdo ocultando su apariencia en un hermoso disfraz de carmínes. -Hey, pequeño, deberíamos bailar. Desesperado el perro bajó su cabeza al estar lloviendo. Una casa dentro de un cementerio. No era el único arrastrado. Y cuando la danza del cerdo comenzó, se podía escuchar el réquium infernal cantado por el perro, parecido al llanto de un niño pequeño. La dorada melena ahora convertida en lana de oveja. Poco a poco los cortes y heridas más profundas. Sofocándose con su propia piel y soportando la picazón en su cuello, complacía cada día al cerdo. Estimulando su caída, el señor de las larvas lo veía sonriendo para luego lamer sus heridas. Caderas rotas. Arena blanca. Gemidos. Dulce néctar. Sangre. Perro sucio. Perro malo. Perro muriendo. Perro sudado. Cerdo contento. Flor de color rojo. Al perro cada día sus ampollas le hacían ver un día nuevo. -El me prometió que me protegería siempre. -Los muertos no pueden testificar- Avanzó a él un cerdo riendo. Botando mierda por la boca. Lamiendo un dulce caramelo. Lágrimas. Cadenas. Apareamiento. Cerdo sucio. Cerdo malo. Cerdo muriendo. -PErr0 coNteNto. 4, 6 y ahora 14. Los rasguños, las quemaduras, las embestidas ya no satisfacían. El perro y su sucia melena blanca miraba con sus ojos cristalinos. Un monstruo. Se convirtió en el monstruo que no deseaba ser. Mordiendo cada herida que se le había formado. No era suficiente. El cerdo se dio cuenta. No era suficiente aún. El dulce néctar que el cerdo le mostró al perro no era suficiente. Una vez más, el cerdo jugueteó con el perro. Para ese día de luciérnagas fuera, el perro escapar mientras veía cómo el cerdo se columpiaba del cuello en un árbol. Ya los años habían pasado, pero ahora el perro libre. No tenía dónde ir. Sus prendas sucias relamían con furor sus heridas deformadas. No molestaba en lo absoluto. Los sentimientos ya eran vacíos. El arte del masoquismo. Todos le observaban con pena. Pero el perro molesto no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Excepto al señor de las bestias, quien siempre se burlaba de él con una sonrisa y repetía ese sueño de hadas donde el llanto del engendro se hacía presente. Patadas, puñetazos, escupitajos. Nada de dinero para el hospital. Una realidad infame. Vivida en la ciudad de las "estrellas" todos los días, el perro no podía hacer nada más que revolcarse en su propia mierda. Igual que un cerdo. "¿NO eS de Tu IncUMbenCIA, vERdaD?" En su cabeza creciendo raíces de árboles podridos. Corrió por entender algo. La vuelta de los fuegos artificiales en invierno. Y cómo la nieve tapó la flor que crecía en su jardín, lo hicieron entrar en la locura. Un pabellón blanco, enfermeras. El señor de las bestias y larvas lo observaba, una mirada enfermiza. -Tu mano está muerta. Esa mirada enfermiza hacía crecer sus impulsos. "ÉL toma los cristales observadores La ventana del alma" -No me gusta el dolor, y por eso te aceptaré. "Se gusta en eliminar cualquier otro intruso que no sea el dulce sufrimiento". -Duele, duele mucho, ¿por qué te detienes? "El saco de cuero vacío es el exponente del arruyo y amor del señor de las bestias". Gira la cabeza he ignóra el sufrimiento. "Una vez que los ojos son removidos, el alma es removida". Do you feel better now, do you not hear my ecstasy? Simplemente te cortas la cabeza y sacas la lengua como una serpiente. "Una vez que los ojos son removidos, el alma es removida" Gira y gira en tu propio círculo, rie y canta mientras otros lloran. "UnA vEz qUE Los oJoS SON RemOvIDos, eL ALma eS REmOviDA" Si tóco a tu puerta, ¿me abrirás? Ábreme Ábreme Ábreme Ábreme. La aplicada sabiduria, y un llorón tú. 02/10. M 2/X Categoría:Otros